


Wandering Eyes

by Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Ben Hardy has asked you out on a first date to your local pub to watch a band._________________________@rogerbuttersmyeggroll (on Tumblr) asks: “Ur writing is sooo fucking good and I was wondering if u could write something about Ben Hardy it can be abt anything i just think we all need that in our lives”





	Wandering Eyes

Summer had come and gone and winter was in full force. It seemed as if the cold would last a lifetime. Pulling your jacket flush against you, you continued on your way down the main street. It had just rained and there were puddles all over the ground. Despite being a grown adult, you had to resist the urge to jump in them.

The sun had set behind the buildings, darkness conquering the blue sky and the streetlights were flickering on. The light from the streetlights and from inside stores danced on the puddles. Puddles became kaleidoscopes of colour, shimmering in the breeze.

The sound of drums banging and electric guitar tuning echoed through the street. It was the supporting act for the band you had been invited to see. You arrived at the pub, the atmosphere was dramatically different from outside. Cold and windy contrasted with the warm, amber glow of the indoors. He had told you to meet him at the bar at 6:30 pm, you were a bit late but you’re sure he wouldn’t mind.

Spying him sitting alone at the bar as you walked in, you heading straight towards him. Pushing past people who tried not to spill their drink on you, you rested a hand on his shoulder as you got to him.

Turning his head quickly, Ben Hardy broke out into a wide grin. Clad in a oversized sweater, the collar of a button up poking out from the top, he looked warm and comfortable.

“Hey.” His words were breathed out, laced with relief.

“Hey!” At the sight of his relieved smile, you pulled him into a hug, which he accepted and returned. “How are you, Benny?”

Pulling back he took you in, hands lingering on your hips. “I’m great, and yourself?”

“Fantastic.” You replied, genuinely meaning it. Spending time with him was always the best.

“Care for a drink?” As you nodded he signalled over the bartender and he placed the order.

You noticed he didn’t have a drink already, as you had expected. He waited for you to arrive. How sweet of him!

Once the bartender had mixed up your drinks, a pint of beer for Ben - typical - and a Coca-Cola and rum for you, Ben handed you yours. “To a good night and a better first date! Cheers!” He announces.

You tapped the glasses together with a laugh and took a sip.

With that the two of you moved to find seats close to the band. There was a small table surrounded by bar stools just off to the side of the band that was available. Grabbing Ben’s hand, you pulled him through the crowd towards the seats. He had one hand in his pocket, other fingers laced with yours, seemingly enjoying just letting you take control of the situation.

Once you were seated and the band began to play, you caught him watching you, sipping slowly from his beer.

His face was framed by light, bright white from the stage lights on the left and warm amber glow on the right from the bar lights. His green eyes were darker and they watched you carefully. His hair was pushed back messily and it looked great. He looked great.

He looked down at your hand in your lap and tentatively reached out for it. Smiling softly to yourself you laced your fingers together. Moving his stool closer he leant down and rested his head on your shoulder, putting his free arm around your hips and pulling you closer still.

The night went on and, with the help of a multitude of drinks under your belt, you and Ben were migrating to the dance floor. The band were playing something fast and loud and you loved it. Ben watched you dance from the sidelines, swaying your hips to the music, bouncing up and down with a few other people. You gestured for Ben to join you but he smiled and shook his head, obviously shy even with the drinks in him. You tilted your head a sauntered over to him, grabbing his hand and stepping only slightly onto the dance floor. He laughed, swaying slightly in place either to the beat or from the alcohol you couldn’t tell.

After a while, the band began to play something slower, which resulted in the two of you swaying gently together, your head in the crook of his neck with his chin resting on the crown of your head. You were both quite intoxicated and were more or less leaning against each other.

It was getting quite late and the band had long finished. The pub was about to close and last rounds had been called. You and Ben were sitting at the bar alone. He was laughing at something you had said. A huge obnoxious laugh, head thrown back, hand slapping the table. You grinned widely at him, admiring the way he laughed and smiled, the way his eyes crinkled and his lip turned up. Just admiring him. He seemed to have noticed and was watching you as well, a soft smile tugging at his lips. You tilted your head to the side ever so slightly.

“I love you.” He said softly, shocked, almost as if he didn’t mean to say it.

“I love you, too.” You replied, running your hand through his hair. His smile reached his eyes as he leant against your touch.

“We should leave, the bartender is giving us that look…” he laughs softly, gesturing over your shoulder where the bartender is cleaning the inside of a cup, watching you both, quite content.

You laughed and nodded, leaning on Ben as he paid and you both stumbled through the pub to leave.

The streetlights lit up the clouds of mist that you breathed out. Swirling and dancing in the cold breeze, you watched the mist dissipate. Walking slowly, you made your way back to your house, a few blocks down. You leaned heavily against him and his arm was tight around your waist.

Once you got the doorstep of your apartment he reluctantly let you go and stood awkwardly on the sidewalk. You watched him carefully before leaning in and gently pressing a kiss to his cheek. When you pulled away he had the softest look on his face. A gentle smile and sleepy eyes crinkled at the corners.

You were about to say goodbye but you decided on a better idea. “Why don’t you spend the night?”

His lips parted slightly, almost to decline the offer, but he closed them and smiled, nodding slowly knowing that there would hardly be a cab around at this hour to get home. “That would be great.” You held the door open for him and lead him up to the room.

He had slept on the couch, not wanting to intrude further into your life with it only being the first date. You had woken early, sitting on the window sill in a big sweater, waiting for the kettle to boil as the soft blue morning light shone through the window. Ben slept peacefully for a while longer before waking up to a coffee. You both cuddled as you watched the news.

As promised it was a good night and a better first date. You didn’t want it to end. You wanted to spend every moment with him. Hopefully, the next date will be even better.


End file.
